madmaxfandomcom-20200222-history
Ford Falcon
The Ford Falcon is a vehicle produced by Ford Australia. Ford Falcons were completely engineered by Ford Australia after 1971, after the phasing out of the re-engineered American Ford Falcon. Ford Falcons commonly appear in the Mad Max series of Films. Falcons that play a significant role in the series are those produced from 1972 and onwards. Australian Ford Falcons come in 2 and 4 door varieties. Mad Max The Ford Falcon appears to be the most widely-used car by the Main Force Patrol, as patrol, pursuit, and interceptor vehicles. Max Rockatansky drives a yellow Ford Falcon interceptor during the film's opening chase. Other MFP officers also drive Falcons, most of which are knocked out of commission during the same pursuit of another car. The V8 Interceptor is also a Ford Falcon XB GT Coupe, with a custom aerodynamic front end and a highly modified engine. Several pre-1971 Falcons are also seen in the background of various scenes. One of these, a Falcon Ute, is the vehicle that tows the trailer that one of the MFP Ford Falcons smashes into during the pursuit of the Nightrider. Mm ford falcon mfp 2.jpg|Max's Falcon Interceptor Mm ford falcon mfp 1.jpg Mm ford falcon ute 2.jpg|The Falcon Ute towing the camper. Mm ford falcon ute 1.jpg Mad Max 2 The V8 Interceptor returns as the primary vehicle of Max during the first half of the film, until it is destroyed later on. Another 2-door Ford Falcon is seen being used by Lord Humungus' Marauders during their attempts to capture the fuel of the refinery. This Falcon has a diamond-plate rear bumper, chrome exhaust pipes that run most of the way up the side of the car, a large rear spoiler, intake stacks through the hood, and a bat painted on the hood. After a group of refinery survivors are captured while trying to escape and search for a new vehicle to pull the tanker, one of them is tied to the hood of this Ford Falcon. The Falcon is later destroyed when it is t-boned while in front of the tanker driven by Max during the film's climax. Mm ford falcon 4.jpg|A refinery survivor tied to the hood of the car. Mm ford falcon 3.jpg Mm ford falcon 2.jpg Mm ford falcon 1.jpg Ford Landau Another Falcon-based vehicle appears during the opening chase in the film. The black car seen chasing the Interceptor is a Ford Landau, a luxury coupe based on the Falcon XB. The Landau pulls along side Max, along with Wez, but winds up in front of Max after he brakes to avoid both the driver and Wez's arrow shots. Max then re-activates his vehicle's superchager, and rear-ends the Landau. Its driver is distracted by the collision, and does not see a buggy pull onto the road in front of him. The resulting collision with both the buggy and another vehicle on the road causes the Landau to crash and roll over multiple times. Landau wreck.jpg|Note that the side-exhausts are 'fake' until they connect to the real exhaust. Landau 2.jpg Landau 1.jpg Mad Max: Fury Road Max starts Mad Max: Fury Road still driving the V8 Interceptor, which upon his capture ends up taken and modified by the War Boys as the "Razor Cola". The ''Fury Road'' comics shows how Max rebuilt his V8, and also depicts two yellow Pursuit Specials (with mirrored "Interceptor" in the rear) used by former MFP officers that attack The People Eater. File:Poster-mad-max-fury-road-08f.jpg|The Interceptor in a poster (later reused as the Blu-Ray 3D cover). Ford Falcon XB Interceptor (3).jpg|The Fury Road Interceptor in its original form. File:Interceptor-640x426.jpg File:Interceptor mad-max-war-boy-2.png References http://imcdb.org/vehicle_6899-Ford-Falcon-XA-1972.html http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ford_Falcon_(Australia) http://imcdb.org/movie_79501-Mad-Max.html http://madmaxmovies.com/mad-max-2-the-road-warrior/cars-and-vehicles/ford-landau/index.html http://imcdb.org/vehicle_6901-Ford-Landau-P5-1973.html Category:Vehicles Category:Mad Max Category:Mad Max 2 Category:Mad Max: Fury Road